


Results

by PrismFanatic



Series: Hidden Secrets [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:32:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismFanatic/pseuds/PrismFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stubborn brings results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Results

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or any characters associated with the books or movies. This is simply a work of fan fiction written for pleasure without intent to make money off ideas that were not my own.

The month Harry had to review before his test flew by much to quickly for his tastes. What time he wasn't studying he spent working on what he could use for the apprenticeships just in case he managed to score high enough to qualify for the chance. He would rather be prepared and not need it than need it and not be prepared. Master Micah praised him for his attitude and Arista simply shook her head in exasperation at his antics.

Before any of them felt they were truly ready the tests were taken by a shaking Harry. A week later and they were anxiously waiting the results. With nerves on end they jumped as one when Corwin Dally walked into Harry's sitting room where they were waiting. In his hand he carried a rather thick envelope. Harry didn't take it when Corwin offered it to him.

“Could you read the results out loud?” His voice didn't break...not even a little bit. The smirk that Corwin flashed his direction questioned his conviction but the man nodded and broke the wax seal on the missive.

“Mr. Potter,” Corwin read.

“We at the International Wizarding Education Association of the International Confederation of Wizards would like to thank you for your interest in the International Wizarding Levels. 

Your chosen standard for your grades is the British Ministry of Magic. We have converted your results to show either your completion of the subject matter in relation to the chosen standard and the score or the year that you need to enroll in within an institution that uses the chosen standard if you did not score high enough for completion.

According to the British Ministry of Magic you may achieve the following scores:

Grades:  
Outstanding (O)  
Exceeds Expectations (EE)  
Acceptable (A)

Following are the subjects you chose to test in as well as the scores:

Core Classes:  
Astronomy-O  
Charms-5th year  
Defense Against the Dark Arts-4rd year  
Herbology-O*  
History of Magic-O  
Potions-O*  
Transfigurations-4th year  
Elective:  
Arithmancy-O  
Care Of Magical Creatures-O*  
Divination-O*  
Study of Ancient Runes-O  
Ancient Studies-5th year  
Magical Theory-O  
Muggle Studies-O

Classes marked with an Astrix denote a score that was perfect.

We at the International Wizarding Education Association would like to congratulate you on achieving 10 NEWTS, in accordance with your chosen standard. We hope that you return to test the few subjects you did not score completion of.

We would also like to congratulate you. You are the youngest individual we have tested to score so high and will be featured in the ICW news letter next month.”

Silence reigned in the room for a full second before Harry jumped up and reread the letter to make sure what he had heard was true. He collapsed in his chair with a giggle.

“I did it!” He squealed and finally the silence was broken and congratulations from the rest of the room 

Corwin just sat down and stared at the child he had rescued at three years old from a cupboard under the stairs. He would have never thought that same child would be breaking records and achieving what a great deal of people would consider the impossible. But in comparison the child had simply started scool early. Compared to everyone else who had started at eleven, he had started at the age of six. It made sense. All the subjects he passed he had been taught for at least 5 full years with a week perr month for a break.

It wouldn't surprise him if Harry was finished with his education before the deadline they had set for themselves. He was broken from his reverie when Harry walked over to Masters Micaah and Arista and gave them a bow.

“I accept your offer,” the boy said and the two smiled and pulled out a folder of papers from bags they had sitting on the floor near the chair. The too stood up and bowed.

“I accept you as my apprentice,” Master Micah said with a gaze full of pride.

“I accept you as my apprentice,” Master Arista said in turn with a bright smile. Corwin looked to Adelphus with a raised brow and the man laughed.

“We forgot to tell you,” Adelphus said with a smirk. “Harry was offered an apprenticeship by Corwin and Arista in their areas of mastery if he tested out. He did.”

“Forgot,” Corwin stuttered. “How can you forget something like that?”

“We were busy.”

“B..Bbb...busy,” Corwin choked out.

“Now, hopefully within a year Harry will be a Master in their areas as well.” Corwin simply nodded and watched Harry bounce around in his excitement.


End file.
